It is known to sense the current flowing through a line by sensing the magnetic field that is generated by the current flow. One known technique for sensing the magnetic field, and thus sensing the current, is to utilize a Hall effect sensor. The Hall effect sensor is placed in close proximity to the current-carrying line such that the magnetic field that permeates the space in the vicinity of the line also permeates the Hall effect sensor.
Strength of the magnetic field (i.e., the magnetic flux value) is dependent upon the current size flowing through the current-carrying line. In order for the Hall effect sensor to accurately perceive very small current flow values, the sensor must have a relatively high sensitivity for the magnetic field. A Hall effect sensor that has a relatively high sensitivity often has a higher cost.